


Interconnectivity

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [172]
Category: Leverage, Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Leverage x Sense8. Hardison is part of a cluster, not connected with the others in the Leverage group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interconnectivity

Parker and Elliot soon learn the signs. Hardison’s eyes start focusing on empty parts of the room, and he always forgets that they can’t hear the other Sensates in conversation. Elliot finds he can almost tell who’s Visiting by how Hardison’s body language changes, his word choice shifts. Everything about him just drifts a little, like the Cluster is averaging out in him.

When Hardison comes in, breathing hard, panting out words like ‘taken’ and ‘hurting her,’ he doesn’t even have to ask.

Hardison is part of a Cluster. But he was Parker and Elliot’s first. And if he has a Cluster, so do they. Parker and Elliot and Hardison and the others pull together and go to war to get their clustermate back.


End file.
